Will's Angel
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: Nico's gone. At least, no one can find him. They know he's in Camp Half-Blood. Also, Will finds a cat. Will is not at all interested in finding Nico. Then again, would you be if someone you'd been crushing on for years had fought alongside you, promised not to leave, and then left anyways?
1. Chapter I

**_Will's Angel_**

 ** _Summary: About a week after the war between against Gaea, Nico goes missing. Will assumes that he left both camps for good-like he'd been talking about. Of course, this doesn't exactly help Will's mood. After the war, the patients at the infirmary had become, seemingly, endless. Then, he figured, since Nico had avoided him since the war, that he wasn't interested. And, the last thing he needs is to search for Nico. But, when he finds a cat in the woods, what happens?_**

 **A/N: Yes, I know I have a fanfiction called Nico's Solace. It's kind of a joke with me. Because Solace is Will's last name, and Solace means comfort in a time of distress. So, since 'di Angelo' means 'the Angel' in Italian, Nico is 'Will's Angel.' See? Yeah…**

Chapter 1

Will walked into the infirmary. He had been there yesterday, working from 3 AM to 12 AM today. All shifts had been made longer, due to the larger amount of people who were injured. And, he was constantly getting IM's about healing techniques from Camp Jupiter. Originally, he had been excited to share and trade healing tactics with some other medics. But now, after a week, it was just boring.

"Hey, Austin." Will greeted his brother with a yawn.

"Hey Will. Um, we've got a problem. This girl said she got scratched by something in the woods, and when we gave her Ambrosia and Nectar, nothing happened!" Austin replied.

"I'll be right there." Will said, yawning again.

Will followed Austin to the girl, and then he saw the girl. She was scratched up pretty bad. Will walked over, and first examined the scratches. Then, he sang a hymn to his father in ancient Greek. The girl healed up, but she still had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" Will asked.

The girl sniffled. "Yeah. I saw a black thing run past me, so when I tried to stop it, it scratched me."

"Well, I think it was a cat. And by the looks of it, clawed and angry."

"Will, how'd you know that?" Austin asked him.

"One of my mortal sisters had one."

"You should probably check it out."

"Yeah. I'll go."

Will walked out of the infirmary, and towards the woods. He heard noise coming from the green. He looked over. It was the counselors. He walked near, and heard them.

"Nico's gone!" Lou Ellen exclaimed.

"Where could he have gone?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe he's at the roman camp?" Piper suggested.

"No way. I'm pretty sure that someone convinced him to stay here." Percy said.

"You're right! Will might know where he is!" Jason said, running towards the infirmary.

"If he did know, then he would tell us." Connor pointed out.

"Yeah, besides, Jason went the wrong way. Will is heading towards the woods to find this thing that me and this girl saw." Travis said.

"Then we should go there!" Katie exclaimed.

Will ran to the woods. He remembered why he was there, and stated looking for the thing. Then, he realized he had forgotten to ask for a description of the cat. Then again, if the girl hadn't seen it, then she couldn't give a good description.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty!" Will said.

He heard something go, _meow_. He followed the sound. Then, he saw it. A black cat with almost entirely black eyes, looking up at him.

"Hey! No scratching! I need t get you to Annabeth and Percy. Come on." Will picked up the cat, and it put its face in Will's chest.

Will walked to the green, and spotted Annabeth and Percy.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Will hollered.

The couple walked to him, and then saw the cat. The cat mewed and purred when Annabeth petted it, and it did nothing when Percy came near it. Will saw that Hazel and Frank were being IM-ed. The cat looked up at Hazel, and then turned to Frank, and looked like he was going to scratch the IM. Will put it down on the ground.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Nico recently?" Will asked.

"No, but I know he's in Camp Half-Blood. His sword is there." Hazel stated.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

The cat looked up at Will and mewed. "Alright, all right." Will picked it up, and started walking to his cabin.

When he got there, he flopped onto his bunk. The cat hopped up after him. It looked at him quizzically.

"You're probably wondering who Nico is, huh?" Will asked.

 _'_ _Mew.'_ The cat said.

"He's this demigod who fought with me, Cecil, and Lou Ellen in the war. He's an amazing guy; brave, strong, gorgeous…" Will trailed off.

 _"_ _Meow!"_ The cat jumped up.

"Wow. You seem to like that word. Gorgeous. I think I'll call you Gorgeous. Besides, you do remind me of Nico."

Will petted the cat. The cat purred, and arched it's back. Will chuckled. He decided he could skip the rest of his shift and take a nap. He closed his eyes, and felt something fluffy and warm crawl onto his chest and lay down.

"See you when I wake up, Gorgeous."

~The next morning~

Will woke up to something jumping onto his face.

"Woah there!" He exclaimed. "Hello, Gorgeous. Sleep well?"

 _"_ _Meow."_

"I take that as a yes. Now, I've got to go to Archery. I have to teach some new campers how to shoot."

 _"_ _MEOW!"_

The cat jumped onto his shoulders.

"Well then, I guess you're coming too."

The cat purred contentedly, and crawled into Will's arms. Will hugged the cat closer to his body. The cat purred contentedly, again. Will shrugged, and walked towards the archery area. He put the cat down on a nearby bench, and then walked towards the new campers. He saw one girl, having trouble with the armor.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was at the infirmary yesterday?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah! Hey! Thanks, by the way. Can you help me with my armor?" The girl asked.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Jenny."

The cat hopped off the bench, and ran to Will. Will helped the girl get her chest-plate armor on, and then the Jenny tripped on something. Will grabbed her before she hit the ground, and helped her up. Jenny smiled at him.

"Thanks, cutie." She said.

"Flirting doesn't help with-" Will started to say.

The cat jumped up, and into Jenny's hair. It hissed at her, and started clawing at her hair, her face, and then it jumped down and started scratching at her arms. Will pulled it off of her.

"Sorry! This cat!" Will exclaimed.

At that moment, Jason ran over to him.

"Will! Some naiads and nereids got into a fight in the canoe lake, and some campers got hurt!" Jason shouted.

Will cursed in ancient Greek. The cat jumped into his arms.

"Okay, let's go."

"No time to run. Gotta fly!" Jason picked up Will, as he had already started flying.

 _"_ _MEOW MEOW MEOW!"_ The cat protested.

"No time to argue, Gorgeous!" Will said, holding the cat tighter.

Jason flew the three over to the canoe lake, and dropped Will and the cat into the water. Will saw Percy underwater, trying to get them to calm down. The cat screeched when it hit the water.

Will swam over towards the canoe, and pulled them out of the canoe lake. The cat was still in the water, flailing and kicking. Will grabbed the cat, slung him over his shoulder, and walked out of the canoe lake.

"Hey, Will! We assigned you to a search team for Nico! You're with Travis, Connor, and Katie!" Annabeth yelled to Will.

"Oh great." Will muttered.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

Will walked through the forest, with Gorgeous the cat following close behind.

"NICO! NICO! WE'RE ALL REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ALSO, ANNABETH WANTS TO KICK YOUR BUTT FOR WORRYING HER!" Will yelled.

 _"_ _Mew."_ Gorgeous whimpered.

"Come on, Gorgeous. Cat up." Will said.

 _"_ _MEW!"_ Gorgeous protested.

"Fine." Will said, turning around so Gorgeous could leap into his arms.

Will hugged the cat closer to his body, which seemed like second nature for him. The cat purred, and started dozing off. Will had two quivers-one with arrows, and one with a soft inside lining, for Gorgeous. Will also had his bow slung over his back. He put Gorgeous in the second quiver. Then, he nocked an arrow and got ready to let it fly. He heard something crack a twig, so he twirled towards the sound, and let his arrow fly. Gorgeous woke up when someone yelped.

"Oops! Sorry Katie!" Will apologized.

The counselors were put into five groups. Since they were searching for a counselor, the teams were even. Four people on each team. It had gone like this:

Will, Katie, Travis, and Connor would search the west forest. Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Clarisse were scouting the edges of Camp, so they could beat Nico up if he was outside camp. Percy, Thalia (Thalia had come to Camp immediately after hearing that Nico was missing), Clovis, and Nyssa were searching the East forest. Pollux, Butch, Damien White, and Holly Victor were searching the North forest. And Laurel Victor, Paolo Montes, Chiara Benvenuti, and Lou Ellen were searching the South Forest.

"It's fine." Katie said, coming into view.

Travis followed behind her.

"Where's Connor?" Will asked.

Katie pointed above him, where Connor was putting down a wooden plank before walking, and then picking it up behind him.

"Hermes kids…" Katie said, shaking her head.

"Let's check with the others. See if they've gotten any luck." Will suggested.

"Sure!" Travis said, pulling out a spray bottle.

Travis pumped the bottle, and Will manipulated the light to make a rainbow. They tossed in a drachma, and then, slowly, the East Forest team came into view.

"Hey guys! Any luck?" Will asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Not even a glimpse or a shadow. Our search would have been good at noon, but now…" Thalia said.

"Yeah… You guys should probably contact the North Forest team." Will suggested.

Eventually, all the teams were on one IM. You could look through, and see the East team, then the North team, then the South, and then the Border. All the results had been the same, except for the South team.

"We found some of him…" Lou Ellen had said.

"What do you mean?" Will had asked.

"His sword." Lou Ellen had replied. "It's here, but he's not."

Gorgeous the cat had meowed, gotten up, meowed again, irritably, and then jumped onto Will's shoulder, only to paw at the IM.

"Well, we should probably IM Hazel." Will said.

Gorgeous, once again, meowed irritably.

The West Forest Team IM-ed Hazel, and told her the bad news. She put her face in her hands. Gorgeous meowed, almost like he was trying to comfort her. Will walked dejectedly out of the forest, and back to his cabin. When he walked by, some Aphrodite campers giggled. Will glared at them, and petted Gorgeous. Gorgeous hissed at the campers. Will flopped onto his bed, and Gorgeous slept on his pillow.

"Weird cat." Will mumbled before falling asleep.

~The next morning~

Will woke up and felt like he'd slept in the Hypnos cabin for a few years. Gorgeous was sleeping peacefully next to him. Will put one arm around Gorgeous.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." He said.

 _"_ _Mew. Mrow."_ Gorgeous the cat replied.

"I'm going to guess that means you're hungry, huh?"

 _"_ _Meow."_

"Alright, we shall have pancakes!"

Will led the Apollo cabin to breakfast, and held Gorgeous in his arms. He even got Gorgeous his own plate at the Apollo table. Gorgeous purred contentedly when he was back in Will's arms. Jenny, the girl from Archery practice and the infirmary sat at the Aphrodite cabin. She glared at the cat during the whole meal. After breakfast, she tried flirting with Will again. Gorgeous hissed at her. She ignored Gorgeous up until the moment he tried to claw at her.

"Bad cat. Very bad cat!" Will scolded Gorgeous.

Gorgeous frowned and his ears went down. _"Mrow."_

"It's fine. I'm glad that I have you around to scare her off."

For the rest of the day, people were glaring over at Will and the cat, and Gorgeous purred contentedly in Will's arms. A group of newer campers came up and tried to pet Gorgeous, to which the cat snapped at their hands. The Aphrodite campers giggled and occasionally went hysterical whenever they saw Gorgeous the cat in Will's arms. Except for Piper and Jenny. Jenny glared now at both Will and Gorgeous, and Piper shook her head whenever she saw the cat and demigod together.

Will eventually put Gorgeous down so the cat could walk behind and beside him, but the cat just whimpered. Will picked Gorgeous back up, and walked to his cabin so he could let Gorgeous rest. Then, he realized he had missed the past few sing-alongs. He decided he would go to the sing-along tonight, and bring his new pet cat.

Before the sing-along, Annabeth came to the cabin, and spoke to Will. "Will, I think I know why that cat is so unfriendly, and why it's in Camp Half-Blood in the first place. I also think I know where Nico is."

"Where!?" Will said, perking up at the mention of finding Nico.

Before, he couldn't care for finding Nico any more than he wanted to clean the stables. Now, though, he missed Nico, and felt like he needed to find the other demigod.

"I'm still thinking, and I don't want to give anyone any false hope."

"Annabeth, if you are more than fifty percent sure of this idea, the you need to tell me, now."

"My idea is barely a concept."

"Okay. As soon as it's a fully grown idea, you have to tell me!"

"I will."

~The Sing-Along/Campfire~

Gorgeous the cat wanted to stay in the Apollo cabin more than he wanted to be in the wanted to go to the Sing-Along. Then again, he seemed to want nothing more than to curl up next to Will and sleep- That's when he seemed the most peaceful, the quietest. But Will forced the cat to come, mostly by tricking him into thinking it was time for food again. When the cat was near the campfire, it buried its head in Will's chest. Will chuckled.

He put the cat down next to Percy, and Jason, Thalia, and Annabeth made sure it wasn't going to run. Tonight was a rare night. Tonight was one of the nights when Camp Jupiter and the Hunters came to visit. All of the descendants of Apollo lead the Sing-Along. Hazel sat near Frank and Gorgeous, and she had agreed- it reminded her of Nico.

Will sang with the camp, but he wasn't really in it, so he stopped leading it about halfway through the third song. He walked to where Gorgeous the cat was, and picked him up. Hazel was absent-mindedly petting him. Gorgeous purred contentedly, this time because of Hazel petting him, and Will holding him.

Will had started singing a song he had learned long ago- _'You are my sunshine'_. Gorgeous stopped purring, and climbed up onto Will's shoulder, listening. When Will got to, _'Please don't take, my sunshine, away…'_ Gorgeous started licking his cheek. Piper, who was sitting next to Jason, saw this and started giggling, as did the other Aphrodite campers.

"You know, my sister's cat hated it when I sang that song." Will told Gorgeous.

Gorgeous looked like he was in disbelief, but Will figured that was just his imagination. He remembered his sister, Sarah. She had died in a car accident with his mother. That was the last time he'd sung that song. The cat had just died, and Will was trying to comfort her when…

Will's eyes started tearing up.

"Will, are you okay?" Piper asked him.

"Yeah. Me and my cat are going back to the Apollo cabin. I'm going to bed." Will replied, walking off.

Will slept with Gorgeous beside him, and Will hugged Gorgeous for comfort.

"You know, I haven't sung that song in a long time. My sister died in a car accident with my mom, right after her cat died. There was a monster attack. We swerved to avoid an elephant, at least, that's what my mom had thought. The car swerved, but we hit a telephone pole. Some wires were snapping, and I crawled out of the window because my door wouldn't open and…" Tears were streaming down Will's face. "I tried to rescue Sarah and my mom, but the wires fell and they electrocuted the car, and I had been singing to my sister before my mom saw the hydra that she mistook for an elephant."

Gorgeous the cat wiggled his way up, and put a paw on Will's cheek. Will was grateful that the cat understood that he was sad, but he also found it strange that a cat would try and comfort him.

Then, Annabeth knocked on the door of the Apollo cabin. Will opened the door, Gorgeous following close behind.

"Will, I figured it out. Nico is safe. He's been with us the whole time!" Annabeth exclaimed, and then Will saw Hazel, Frank, Percy, Piper, Jason, and Thalia.

"Okay, soo…" Will asked.

 **Hey guys! So, I know that there's no way in Tartarus that Will would call a cat 'Gorgeous' but, hey, I was out of ideas, and 'Death Cat' doesn't sound too good. WHERE IS NICO! For those of you who haven't figured it out, read on! If you did, still read on! Till next chapter- Danny-Blaze, son of Hades!**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

"Hold on a minute. You're telling me that this cat is actually Nico!?" Will asked.

Annabeth, Piper, and Nico/Gorgeous the cat all nodded at the same time.

"Oh great… I've been sleeping with a cat form of Nico, calling him 'Gorgeous', and… oh gods…" Will asked to no one. "Hey wait a minute! That means that Nico licked my face!"

Nico the cat dropped his head.

"Technically, no. This means, you've been sleeping with Nico, but in a less dignified, moody sort of way. My siblings, especially Drew, like to mess with people. She turned Nico into a cat with the help of my mom and Hecate. As a cat, Nico knows only a few things. Survival instincts, mating, etc." Piper told him.

"MATING!?" Will exclaimed, blushing but glaring at Nico.

"Also, he lost inhibitions. Cats don't have any inhibitions, or many worries." Piper continued. "But, Nico won't remember what happened during this time for a little while. If you're lucky, a month. If not, a few minutes."

"Haha!" Jason said, and Piper kicked him in the shin.

"See, this is why I'm always careful of who I'm around when I make fun of people, Jason!" Percy said.

Annabeth judo flipped him. "Anyways, there's only one way to fix this and get Nico to be a normal person."

"Great, you guys can handle it, I can't, bye, nice seeing you, and Nico, pay no attention to anything that happened over the last few days." Will said quickly, hurrying the group out of the door.

"Um, Will?" Thalia said. "We can't. It has to be you."

Will let them in. "What?" He asked.

"As much as I hate it, Nico has to spend more time with you." Hazel said.

Nico the cat looked defiantly at Hazel. "First of all, he has to experience a loving relationship until he turns back, and second of all, Drew told us it had to be you." Frank summed up.

"Why does the Aphrodite cabin hate me?" Will asked Piper.

"We don't hate you. At least, I don't. Drew might." She replied.

 _"_ _Meow."_ Nico the cat said, looking at Will expectantly.

"Nuh-uh. I am _not_ going to carry you anymore." Will told him.

 _"_ _Mew?"_ Nico said, but it came out like a question.

"No! If I'd known it was you, I would have given you to Hazel or Reyna!"

 _"_ _Mrow."_ Nico sounded disappointed this time.

"Oh, fine! But expect nothing when you're human again!" Will said, scooping Nico up again, but holding him by his sides instead of hugging him close like usual.

 _"_ _Mew."_

"No, this is as good as it gets for you! I am not hugging you again! And you will _not_ be sleeping on my pillow tonight!"

"Will? Hate to interrupt, but Nico can barely understand you. He can understand emotions and body language, and if it's something really important, or something you wouldn't tell anyone, then he can hear you." Piper said.

Will groaned. "Great. Just great. Well, it's been a wonderful talk, but now I have to lie on my bed for the next year."

 _"_ _Meow!"_ Nico protested once the others were gone.

"No. You're not sleeping with me again."

 _"_ _Mrow?"_

"Dude, no!"

 _"_ _Mew."_

"Fine. But you can sleep by my feet, that's the closest you're getting to my pillow!"

 _"_ _Meow."_ Nico crawled slowly towards Will's pillow, and then pounced onto the pillow and wouldn't budge.

Nico licked Will. "Ugh. Was that supposed to mean you're sorry, or you want to kiss me?"

 _"_ _MEOW!"_

"I'll take that as a 'neither', because I'm not kissing a cat, or anyone who didn't tell me they were a cat, nor will I forgive you!"

 _"_ _MEOW!"_

"Gods, I'm having a conversation with a _cat_."

 _"_ _Mew."_

"Shut up, Death Cat."

Will and Nico fell asleep, Will turned away from Nico, Nico with his paws on Nico's head.

~The Morning After~

 _"_ _MEOW!"_ Nico startled Will awake.

"Will!" An Apollo camper yelled.

"Turn that thing off!" Kayla shouted.

"Stupid cat!" Austin exclaimed.

"Hey!" Will said. "It's dawn, shouldn't we be waking up anyways for breakfast?"

"Still hate the cat." Another camper muttered.

"He heard that." Will got up, and then led his cabin to breakfast.

Nico followed at Will's heels, whimpering, trying to get Will to pick him up.

"Nico, I absolutely refuse to pick you up. I do believe that you can still walk."

 _"_ _Mew."_

Wil sat down, and Nico whimpered again, to get on the table. Instead, Will got a fish for Nico, put it on a plate, and then set it down under him.

"I swear, this schist better not be on Hephaestus TV, because if it is, it's not funny." Will murmured.

Then, Nico leaped up onto the bench, still up onto the table, and then onto Will's shoulder's, where he tried to climb up to his head. Will picked him up, and set him on the ground. Nico leaped up once more, but stopped at the table. He crept over to Will's hand, and began licking it.

"Stop." Will pulled his hand away. "Stupid cat."

Nico sunk away. He slowly leapt down onto the floor, and sat down. Will ignored him. Nico walked to the infirmary, and laid down there. He stayed there until Will found him, and grabbed him.

One Aphrodite girl saw him, and walked over.

"You're literally holding one of the cutest male demigods ever, and you're angry at him? That's just like, wrong."

Will ignored her, and went back to his cabin. He skipped his activities, except for the campfire, which he left Nico at the cabin. When he came back, Nico was still a cat, lying on his bed, fast asleep. Will glared daggers at Nico. Then, he fell asleep.

~Dream~

Will saw Nico as a cat, and walked over. Nico looked up, and became a regular Nico.

"Will, it wasn't my choice to be turned into a cat! I'm sorry if it's inconvenient, but I can understand what you're saying! One day you tell me I'm a brave, heroic, gorgeous demigod, and the next you're calling me a stupid cat. Make up your mind!" Nico said.

"I'm sorry, but it was you who was acting like a regular cat!" Will countered.

"I thought I _was_ just a normal cat! It was only after a little bit that I regained some sense!"

"You still made no effort to tell me that it was _you_!"

"Look, I'm just sorry. I didn't mean to make you hate me."

"Nico-"

"WILL! WAKE UP! Another infirmary disaster!" Austin's voice was heard.

"What did you do now?" Will asked Nico.

"Nothing!" Nico replied.

~Reality~

 _"_ _MEOW!"_ Nico yelped, as he was plucked suddenly from where he slept.

"Let's go, Death Breath!"

 _"_ _Mew."_


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

It turned out that it was just some kid who had gotten hurt on the climbing wall. Nico sat upon Will's head, completely calm. Will worked through his shift, with Nico on his head. When Will's shift was done, he walked to his cabin, put Nico down, and sat on his bed.

"Hey, Nico."

 _"_ _Mew."_

"What's that even mean?"

 _"_ _Meow."_ Nico hopped up onto Will's bed, and sat down next to him.

Will put his hand on Nico the cat's back. Nico arched into his hand, and looked up at Will.

"Maybe you could just… ignore… what happened these last few days?"

 _"_ _Mew!"_ Nico shook his head.

"Not even to spare me the embarrassment?"

 _"_ _Meow."_

"Cats."

Nico licked Will's arm. Will pulled away.

"Okay, again, what does that mean?"

Nico crawled up Will's arm onto his shoulder. Will still had no idea how Nico could just sit there without falling. Will pushed Nico off. Nico just leapt right back up onto Will's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go ask Drew how to fix this."

Will let Nico lay in his arms, and walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

When he got there, he said to Drew,

 _"_ _Hello Drew,_

 _Nico's somehow a cat._

 _I'd say, you have some explaining to do,_

 _Else you'll be hit with a baseball bat."_

She stared at him for about three seconds. "Was that a poem?"

"Yes."

 _"_ _MEOW!"_ Nico said, leaping at Drew.

"Okay kitty, calm down, it's an easy fix!" Drew said.

"Which is?"

"Well, Nico's been sleeping in your bed, right?"

Will's face went tomato red. "Uhh, yeah, but I didn't know it was him, so, uh, yes, I guess."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Then give it a little bit. Either tomorrow morning, or the day after, Nico should be back to normal."

"Sounds good to me."

"Are you still going to attack me?"

"Yes. Me and Nico are going to storm into the Aphrodite cabin and trash your supplies. All of your beauty supplies. Except Piper's. We might spare hers." Will walked out.

Nico leapt onto his back, and Will reached behind him and grabbed him. Nico started to fall asleep in Will's arms, and Will just walked straight to the Apollo cabin, put Nico down on his bed, and then fell asleep next to him, one arm around Nico the cat, who had a paw on Will's face.

 **This was basically just a fluffy, short chapter to pass time. I'm going to be writing a six-part-story. I'm calling it… The Ships Of Olympus! Then, I'm going to make one called Olympus High. Not necessarily in that order.**


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5

Will felt something warm beside him, and wrapped his arm around it tighter. He felt someone's hand on his face. He opened his eyes, and saw…

"Nico? You're a human!" Will exclaimed.

Nico opened his eyes, turned to Will, and said, "Meow."

Will hugged him tighter.

"Will-You're-Squeezing-Me-I-Can't-Breath!" Nico yelped.

"Sorry!" Will let go of Nico.

Will started to fall off the edge, due to how Nico was no longer a cat, and therefore had a larger mass. Nico grabbed onto Will, and kept him from falling. It was a 3-inch drop, but it was kind of Nico. Then, Nico did something Will never would have expected.

Nico leaned in, and his lips met Will's. Will was shocked at first, but then kissed back. He put one arm around Nico, and his other arm was on the floor, making sure he wouldn't fall. Nico and Will kissed for a solid minute, before they recognized clapping. Will broke the kiss, and looked around his cabin. His siblings were clapping from their bunks. Jason was their too, along with Drew. Drew and Jason high fived.

"Shut up and go back to sleep!" Nico told them.

"Yeah!" Will agreed.

Then Will focused on Nico.

"So, does this mean that we're… Together?" Will asked.

"Yes." Nico said, pulling Will into a kiss again.

That day, Nico sat at the Apollo table, like he had for the past few days. Will and Nico kissed every few minutes. When they went to activities, Nico always found a way to sneak around to get to Will.

 **Thanks for reading, guys! You are awesome! I'm going to go down with this ship. So Rick, you better not throw Nico into Tartarus again, and if Will dies, I will summon my brother, Nico, so we can destroy all copies of that book.**


End file.
